dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Seized with Fear
Seized with Fear (邪悪の卵を発見!! 恐怖するトランクス, Jyaaku no Tamago wo Hakken!! Kyofu suru Torankusu) is the first episode of the Imperfect Cell Saga and the one hundred fortieth overall episode in the uncut version of the Dragon Ball Z series. The episode first aired on May 20, 1992. Its original American air date was October 4, 2000. Summary The episode begins, when Yamcha, Krillin, Gohan, Chi-Chi, and Future Trunks are bringing Goku to Kame House in a Capsule Corporation aircraft. Future Trunks is on the phone with Bulma as she says “A man in the mountains has found some sort of ship that has the Capsule Corporation Logo on it. He called here asking if he could keep it. I was wondering if you could see if you recognize this it.” Bulma faxes a picture of it to them. Krillin takes it from the fax and hands it to Future Trunks. Future Trunks tells Bulma “Yeah, this is my time machine.” The picture shows a Time Machine covered in moss with an immense hole in it. Future Trunks decides that they should go check it out and says that they will meet Bulma there. Future Trunks leaves the aircraft with Gohan to go and check it out. When they get to the area they decide they should go and look around for it. Gohan and Future Trunks split up and they start looking. Gohan is the first to find the time machine and he calls for Future Trunks. Future Trunks and Gohan wait for Bulma. When Bulma arrives they decide to do more further investigating. Future Trunks opens up the capsule to the Time Machine he has in his pocket and decides to point out the similarities. On both of the machines is a message from Bulma in the future and that this is really his Time Machine. Inside the machine they find an egg shell that is split in half and on both of the halves are pink with little bumps. The rim of the two shells, which is where they connect, is yellow. Future Trunks decides that he should put the ship in its capsule, and so Future Trunks bends down and pushes a button near the bottom of the machine. There is a small explosion and the machine is back in its capsule. Gohan, Bulma, and Future Trunks try to determine where this shell might have come from, but they don’t draw up a conclusion. Then, Gohan sees something unusual in the distance and walks away. He informs Bulma and Future Trunks about what he sees and they all go to find out what it is, and when they get there they are shocked to see what it is. They find that it is the skin of a huge bug. An unusual type of bug. Future Trunks put his hands into the sliced opening in his back, and he is disgusted to find that it is still warm and wet. There is all of this pink liquid all over Future Trunks’ hand. “Whatever it was that just shed its skin couldn’t have gotten far”, Future Trunks says. Trunks and Gohan decide that they all should go to Master Roshi's house and meet up with everyone, while Bulma decides that she should take the shell and do more investigating. Trivia When Future Trunks and Gohan find the Time Machine, Bulma arrives and Gohan says "It must be Bulma! I'll go tell'em where we are". He should have said "I'll go tell her where we are", since it was just her in her Capsule Corp. ship. *In the FUNimation Entertainment description, it states that Krillin and Future Trunks search for the Time Machine instead of Gohan and Future Trunks. *In the FUNimation Dub, Bulma asks Future Trunks what he thinks of the younger version of his mother, and Trunks states she hasn't changed much. When hearing this, Bulma happily asks "So I still keep my girlish looks for at least another 10 years?". However, Future Trunks is from 20 years later, not 10. *This episode marks the second time Mrs. Brief's eyes are seen open. Gallery Category:Imperfect Cell Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z